


Don't let the evidence speak for you

by Cellandning



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dadsona is worried about what Craig thinks, It's no one from the game, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, insecure dadsona, mention of a dead body but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellandning/pseuds/Cellandning
Summary: Between Craig and Sam having to tell everyone they’re boyfriends and Amanda moving to collage things had been a bit hectic. But the dust had finally settled when their calm was broken by one single, innocent question from Craig, “What do you work as?”.OrSam has never mentioned his job to anyone of his neighbors, least of all Craig. He fears what his boyfriend is going to think when he realizes what his works entail.





	Don't let the evidence speak for you

**Author's Note:**

> Sam's full name is Sam Keo fyi. Everyone think he's named Samuel but it's actually just Sam. 
> 
> I realised I needed to work on my wiritng and what better way than to put my personal headcanons to word. Please note that english isn't my first language and I have dyslexia. Comment on faults with my spelling and grammar, It will only help me, but please don't be a dick about it.

Taking his relationship with Craig to the next level had been nerve-wracking for Sam. Especially telling the twins. His worries were unnecessary though seeing how Briar and Hazel and practically figured out on their own already. Between the picking them up from school and being a babysitter, they had reckoned something was up between their dad and his old college buddy turned new neighbor. The fact Craig never shut up about Sam had been telling.

When Sam and Craig had established themselves as boyfriends to family and friends it had felt like a weight had been lifted from Sam’s shoulder. It was nicely timed with his stress levels going through the roof with Amanda moving to collage. At one point Sam had been ready to get a job at Amanda’s collage of choice just to be able to be near her. Thankfully Amanda talk him out of it, with Craig soothing Sam anxiousness.

But that lead them to Sam’s newest source of anxiety, his job. In her desperation to make her dad stay in Maple Bay Amanda had let it slip that Sam wouldn’t want to quit the job he already got, even if he was only on part-time right now. With all the fuss around helping Amanda move the topic hadn’t come up again, until one evening were Ashley had the kids and Craig was over.

They had just finished dinner and was relaxing on the couch. Craig was watching America Got Talent with his arm over the backrest of the couch while Sam was finishing up his word puzzle, slightly leaning against Craig’s chest.

“Hey bro, quick question”. Sam made a ‘hmm’-sound to indicate he heard his boyfriend. “What _do_ you work as?”. Sam instantly freezed up and his eyes widened in shock at the question. Craig must not have notice because he simply kept talking in the same casual tone. “Amanda mentioned you had a part-time job and I realized I didn’t even know what it was”. Sam had known deep down that this topic would come up sooner or later, but he had squished and repressed that fear until it was just a dull whisper at the back of his mind. Doing an ostrich and sticking his head in the sand was a specialty of his, second to being a stiff wallflower at every event that included more than three people.

“bro?”. Craig had finally picked up on Sam’s sudden mood shift and sent him a worried look. Something Sam didn’t noticed seeing how he was currently trying to burn holes through his word puzzle while screaming _shit, shit, shit, shit,_ in his mind. Craig lifted his arm from the couch behind Sam and draped it over Sam’s stiff shoulders. “Bro, sweetheart, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but I gotta be honest, you’re making me a little worried right now”. Craig’s calming tone eased Sam’s panic a little, but only to the point of allowing Sam coherent thought. Which wasn’t actually much of an improvement seeing how now Sam could scream at himself in full sentences instead of just the looping _shit_ with the occasional _fuck_.

 _Shit, he’s worried. I don’t want him to be worry over something so small. But it’s not small though because if he knew what I did for a living he would think I’m a freak. It’s a normal job though, I’m just over reacting. But I enjoy it so much and that’s definitely not normal, not a job like_ this _. What do I do? What do I say?!_

“Bro? Bro! Hey! Look at me. It’s ok. You don’t have to say anything. I’m here, It’s ok. Take a deep breath”. Sam did, and it helped. After collecting himself a bit from his inner freak out Sam finally said “Sorry, it’s just…”, he started biting his lower lip, “it’s just, my job was very, _very_ , stressful for me when I worked fulltime. It burned me out completely. The final nail in the coffin was when I fainted from exhaustion in front of Amanda. I’ve worked part time on and off for, must be two years now”. It wasn’t a lie. Sam just hoped Craig didn’t notice the little detail that there was no mention of _what_ he worked as.

“Is this why you’re always harping on me to take it easy sometimes?” asked Craig with a bit of humor in his voice. Craig wasn’t dumb. There were clearly more to this, but he didn’t want to push. A full-blown panic attack was the last thing he wanted to cause Sam. 

“Yeah, you don’t want to reach that level of burned out bro, trust me”, and with that Sam had successfully taken Craig’s mind of the question that lead them here. Sam knew this problem wasn’t solved. His job would come up again, he was just amazing at playing ostrich.

His work didn’t come up again. Craig would give him this strange look when either he or anyone else talked about their job, as if just the word itself would trigger another freak out, but he never asked about it again. The looks were a bit annoying though, but Sam didn’t blame him. Craig didn’t know what had set Sam of the last time, if their roles were reversed Sam knew he would act similarly.

No, his job didn’t come up again, fate had stepped up its game. Instead a _college_ came up to him, at one of the twins matches, with Craig right next to him. “Sammy, is that you!? No way!”. Sam’s panic instantly spiked. He couldn’t help himself, before _Peter, his in Clark’s squad_ his brain informed, could continue Sam wheezed “what the _fuck_ are you doing here?”. He could feel the look Craig gave him, but he had more important things to worry about than explaining his suddenly harsh tone. Peter took it like most of Sam’s colleges, jokingly. “ha, I know right. What’s a Bobby doing at a children’s softball game? Well, my daughter Holly is on the team. She’s number 9 over there. You’re doing great baby! Any who, my wife usually takes her, but she was busy this evening and I _finally_ had a day off, you know how it is”.

Sam.exe had stopped working and Craig could practically hear the blue screen sound, Peter seemed to be none the wiser, thankfully. When Craig put his hand on Sam’s shoulder Sam managed to squeeze out a weak “I work part-time” like that would answer anything. In his head Sam kept chanting _please, don’t let Craig know British slang_.

“And I don’t blame you. Envy you, even. You’re not thinking of going back to full-time though? We could sure use you. You’re the be-”. “Peter! This is Craig! Craig this is Peter!”. Craig held his gaze on his boyfriend a heartbeat longer than normal but finally said “I know babe, we’ve spoken. I coach his daughter’s team remember?”. “Right, of course, makes sense”. Sam needed a distraction, and that quick. He was desperate enough to keep Peter from mentioning anything else work-related to fall to a new low. He apologized to Craig for what he was going to do in his thoughts and then Sam called on one of the single mothers attending. “Samantha! You started jogging right?! Craig loves jogging!”. The mothers were on poor Craig in an instant. Craig sent Sam a stink eye, but his expression instantly morphed to worry when he saw how deflated his boyfriend looked.

Craig didn’t know how to best bring up the subject of Sam’s job after the Peter incident and Sam refused to take the bull by the horns and just come clean. Right this instant Sam curses himself to hell and back for not taking the chance to tell the man he loves above all else in the calmness of one of their living rooms. Heck, even telling Craig at the gym was better than this situation.

The soft ball team had been training on the field. Craig had been scares for a while, trying to figure out how to talk to Sam, so Sam didn’t know. He would’ve refused to come with if he did. Of course, protective, responsible and curious like a cat Craig would go and check the commotion on the other side of the road of the field. There were two police officers on the scene, trying to calm down the growing mass of people. Craig didn’t hear the officers telling everyone that more officers were on their way and forensics had been called in. Everything became white noise when he laid his eyes on the poor, dead sod in the alley.

Craig barely noticed how one of the officers asked him to step back. Slowly, like he was walking through mud, started Craig to move away from the scene. He pulled his eyes away from the body and turned toward the van that had just pulled up. Absentmindedly noting how the police officer who asked him to step back muttered “thank god, the forensics are finally here”. Craig’s world came to a screeching halt when Sam stepped out of that van, clad in the same protective gear as all the other forensics. Their eyes met, and Sam went pale as a sheet.

“Sam?”. Craig saw how Sam’s mouth opened as if to say something, but he was interrupted by another forensic clapping him on the shoulder. “Come on, Keo, let’s go”. Craig was ushered further away from the crime scene and Sam was put to work. There was also the fact that Craig left the whole softball team to their own devices, so he walked back to the field, silently promising the both of them that they’ll talk about this tonight.

Sam got a text from Craig that evening simply saying ‘Come over, please’. _Well, it’s not ‘we need to talk’ at least_ , thought Sam bitterly. He walked over to Craig’s house but before he even reached the door it was opened by Craig. When inside Sam started walking towards the kitchen and the dinner table, ready to talk things out, but Craig had other plans. He took Sam’s hand in his and pulled him to the couch. He sat them both down and snaked his arms around Sam.

“Craig, wha-”. Craig kissed Sam on top of his head. “Bro, I know better than most how you can start to overthink things. Your job, it’s nothing to be ashamed of”. Sam took hold of Craig’s hand again and squeezed. “I’m not just a forensic Craig. I’m a pathologist too”. “So?”, “So, I enjoy my work Craig. My work that entails cutting up corpses and staring at their entrails to se what they ate yesterday”. Craig painted soothing circles with his thumb on the back of Sam’s hand he was holding. “I’m not surprised, with the monologs on human biology you could get into back at collage”.

Sam suddenly pulled away, “but it’s weird Craig. It’s not normal!”. Craig took Sam’s face in his hands. Sam’s voice hitched at the look of pure adoration in Craig’s eyes. “Bro, you’ve never been normal, and that’s one of the things I love about you. There’s no one else like you”. Sam let out a sigh of defeat, or relief he couldn’t really tell at the moment.

Craig slowly laid down on the couch, pulling Sam with him. “I love you Sam, even if you got a bit of a weird job”. Sam looked up from Craig’s chest where he had rested his head. Sam smiled at him and Craig smiled back. For a while they just looked at each other, enjoying the others warmth. “I love you too bro”.


End file.
